Akaashi Week 2018
by pasivagresiva
Summary: Un reto impulsado en Tumblr y al cual me quise sumar porque, nunca es suficiente cuando se trata de Keiji Akaashi.
1. Búhos

**Día 1 - Búhos**

* * *

Vivir en la capital tiene grandes beneficios. No importa si eres estudiante de preparatoria, universitario o una persona que ya trabaja, siempre tienes todo a la mano en la enorme ciudad de Tokio.

Cualquier foráneo se sentiría atraído y hasta hipnotizado por las luces de la noche, el olor que emerge de los restaurantes a la pasada, la gente y sus estilos únicos de vestir. La ciudad invitaba a ser explorada y descubierta por cada uno de los rincones. La gente tiende a moverse y deslizarse entre sus bulevares y callejones como si estuvieran hechos de superficies viscosas, adaptándose con una maestría absoluta a dicho entorno.

Las personas se movían con prisa. Él no tenía apuro. Le gustaba tomarse las cosas con calma y a su propio ritmo. Conocía la zona de Tokio donde vivía prácticamente de memoria, por lo que las cosas que a diario veía, no solían llamar su atención.

Se había acostumbrado a los cláxones de los autos y a los anuncios por micrófono de las tiendas. También a los murmullos de la gente, las risas y las discusiones en plena vía pública. Y, por supuesto, a uno que otro empujón que le hacía salir de lo concentrado que se encontraba en una novela. A veces, el impacto era tan brusco y repentino, que tiraba su libro a un lado de la acera, y debía agacharse a recogerlo. Por suerte, la gente lo rodeaba como las hormigas que encuentran una piedra en medio de su marcha.

No obstante, a veces su caótico entorno le saturaba. Su templanza era enorme, pero también tenía su límite. Y ese día había tenido suficiente, pues era lo que cualquiera llamaría "un día de perros".

Primero, llegó tarde a su clase porque una persona se lanzó a las líneas del metro, justo cuando él iba a bordo del mismo que casi consuma aquel intento de suicidio. Por suerte, el transporte se detuvo por unos minutos, para de ese modo, los guardias poder rescatar a la persona. Keiji no era de quienes se molestaba por algo de ese tipo. De hecho, juntó sus manos por un momento, por sobre sus labios, cerró los ojos y agradeció a dios porque aquella persona se haya salvado. Aunque eso no quitaba que llegó tarde a su examen en la universidad. El maestro se negó a dejarlo pasar y le indicó que tendría que solicitar en la Secretaría de Docencia un horario extraordinario para rendir su examen. El universitario apretó un poco la mandíbula y ahogó un suspiro en su garganta.

Luego estaban sus compañeros de proyecto, quienes no llegaron a la hora acordada para conversar sobre una clase que debían realizar en dos semanas más. Se tardaron y excusaron diciéndole a Keiji que aún había tiempo de sobra para hacerlo. Pero el chico tenía pensado visitar a sus padres en la semana siguiente.

Finalmente, camino a casa, un auto pasó por sobre un charco de lluvia, vestigio del tiempo del día anterior, y le mojó los pantalones. Gruñó despacio, para sí mismo, mientras se ponía a pensar en qué podría hacer para no tener que continuar así hasta su hogar.

Y cada vez que el día parecía ser una porquería, Keiji pensaba en el mismo lugar: El Café de Búhos. Ese era su lugar de encuentro con la calma que le caracterizaba. Había comida para su siempre hambriento estómago y un baño con secador de manos que podría usar para sus pantalones. Por último, pero no más importante que todo lo anterior, estaba lleno de búhos.

La pasión de Keiji Akaashi por dichas aves, se remontaba a su infancia. Durante la primaria, un profesor le había regalado un libro ilustrado con toda clase de búhos y sus características. Había sido un presente que el chico obtuvo por demostrar tanto interés en la lectura. El año en que lo recibió, fue el mismo en que vio por última vez a su maestro de Lengua y Literatura. El hombre lo hizo prometerle que nunca dejaría de leer. Keiji, lo suficientemente niño como para no entender lo que es un compromiso semejante, aceptó de inmediato. Y no le costó mantener dicha promesa, pues, hasta la actualidad, el chico devoraba libros de la misma forma que un bol o plato de su comida favorita.

Tan pronto como entraba al local, sentía cómo la dicha lo embargaba. Las paredes blancas, las luces tenues, las plantas sobre maceteros o decorando las paredes en forma de enredaderas. Todo aquello le transmitía la paz que necesitaba en un día tan ajetreado.

A medida que caminaba, iba reconociendo las especies que se desplegaban ante sus ojos verdes, ávidos de conocimiento.

El primero que vio, a pocos metros de la entrada, era Nori. Nori era una lechuza que apenas veía a Akaashi acercarse, comenzaba a mover su cabeza en círculos. Esa era la forma en que saludaba al humano, puesto que era reacio a recibir caricias. Keiji respetaba aquello, pues a él tampoco le gustaba tener contacto físico de cualquier persona. Cuando se encontraban frente a frente, Keiji le daba un pequeña reverencia y continuaba su camino.

Luego estaba Tatsu, un cárabo gavilán que se encontraba sobre la mesa del recibidor, a escasos metros de las mesas de los comensales. Tatsu volteaba su cabeza de derecha a izquierda, y se podría decir que era un excelente guardia del café. Una vez alertó a los trabajadores de un hombre que estaba intentado robarse a uno de los búhos de tamaño más pequeño. Tenía la apariencia de siempre estar molesto, y precisamente por eso Akaashi sentía que le caía bien.

En una esquina estaba Ruki, un búho enano que daba pequeños saltos sobre una repisa rodeada de verde, simulando césped. Tenía apariencia graciosa y jueguetona, pues rara vez se encontraba quieto.

Poco antes de llegar al baño, estaban en un largo pedestal, Yama y Taru se encontraban observando a la gente que iba y venía. Eran un autillo cariblanco y un cárabo lapón. La diferencia de tamaños entre ambos era abismal, pero parecían llevarse bien. Akaashi les dio unos pellet de comida a cada uno antes de entrar al baño.

Una vez dentro, aprovechó de cerrar con seguro. De esa forma, podría quitarse sus pantalones sin problemas y secarlos lo más que pudiera.

Al salir, y tan pronto se volteó tras cerrar la puerta, sintió como un cuerpo, no precisamente humano, se le tiraba encima. Le tomó unos minutos reaccionar y reconocer el ave que tenía posada en su hombro y que le frotaba su cabeza en la mejilla.

— Bobo... Tiempo sin vernos —le dijo al cariñoso búho cornudo que se mostraba tan feliz de tenerlo de regreso en el café.

— ¿Un mal día?

La voz femenina hizo que el chico de rizos azabaches mirara hacia el frente. Ahí estaba Yukie, una de las camareras del café, que sostenía una cuerda atada a una de las patas del gran búho. Sabía que el chico solía venir al lugar por lo tranquilo que era. La música que sonaba siempre era agradable y relajante, permitiendo a sus clientes comer, conversar y hasta estudiar en paz. Los búhos hacían muy poco ruido. A menos que alguien intentara robar a Ruki de nuevo. En ese caso, Tatsu volvería a chillar.

La chica de cabellos rojizos guió a su cliente frecuente a una de las mesas para que pudiera ordenar. Sin embargo, Bobo parecía no querer abandonar el hombro del chico.

— Vamos, deja a Keiji comer tranquilo.

Pero no había caso. No importaba lo mucho que Yukie sobornara a Bobo con pellets y palmaditas en su propio hombro, el búho no se movía de donde estaba. Sus garras se aferraban a la chaqueta de jeans del universitario.

— Déjalo —dijo al ver que los esfuerzos de la camarera eran en vano— También me alegra mucho volver a verlo.

El chico recibió un chillido desafinado y una emplumada cabeza restregándose aún más en su cuello y mejillas.

— Bueno, pero si ese búho molestoso te causa problemas, no dudes en llamarme.

Akaashi asintió y ordenó un café y un plato de omurice para cenar. Cuando el pedido llegó a su mesa, Bobo guardó la compostura. Por increíble que pareciera, el búho cornudo era muy bien portado con la comida de Keiji. Una sola vez intentó robarle parte de su almuerzo, y la mirada que el humano le dirigió, hizo que nunca más quisiera intentarlo. Era un búho bastante inteligente. Y Akaashi lo sabía, y por eso mismo no le molestaba comer con él al lado.

— Hoy tuve un pésimo día, Bobo...

Comenzó a contar y el búho dilató aún más sus pupilas. No era como si entendiera lo que el joven le decía, pero la voz de Keiji funcionaba como un arrullo para él. Así que cada vez que comenzaba a contarle algo, el emplumado animal se acurrucaba aún más en el cuerpo del chico, hasta que casi al final del relato, caía dormido.

Akaashi no necesitaba consejos para saber cómo lidiar con su vida. Sólo un par de oídos que escucharan. Y, por muy insólito que pareciera, aquel búho cumplía a la perfección con aquel requisito.

Al terminar su comida, se puso de pie con cuidado de no despertar a Bobo. Yukie recibió al animal en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta un pedestal para ahí colocarlo. El ave seguía durmiendo plácidamente. No había nada que lo despertara.

Antes de partir, Keiji agradeció a Yukie por la atención. Y se despidió del búho cornudo con unas caricias en su cabeza. El animal agachó un poco la cabeza, sintiendo aquellas suaves caricias en sus sueños.

— Gracias por tu compañía, Bobo —se despidió y se dirigió a la camarera— Dile que volveré pronto.

— No es como si me fuera a entender... —dijo tratando de no ofender al otro joven.

— Da igual —se acomodó la chaqueta y su bolso— Es inteligente.

Claramente, Akaashi tenía razón. Apenas Bobo despertó, lucía desanimado por no haberse despedido de forma correcta de su amigo humano, como tantas otras veces que caía rendido antes de tiempo.

— No seas llorón, Keiji dijo que volvería pronto.

Y como si hubiera entendido con toda la claridad del mundo, Bobo empezó a aletear y a chillar, emocionado, captando la atención de todos en el café.


	2. Comida

**Día 2 - Comida**

* * *

El día había comenzado tranquilo, sin mayores percances. Era un día normal en que Keiji se levantó luego de haber batallado un poco con el despertador en la mesa auxiliar. Lo terrible de las mañanas, no era tener que despertarse temprano. En diciembre, había un problema mucho mayor: salir al frío exterior, abandonando la comodidad de una cálida cama, llena de mantas.

Así que se mentalizó y con un único y rápido movimiento, quedó sentado y con los pies sobre sus pantuflas. Los ojos apenas asomaban de su rostro debido a los persistentes deseos de seguir durmiendo. Se puso de pie, tomó su toalla y se dirigió al baño por una ducha.

Con su rostro ya más despierto, y el uniforme encima, bajó hasta la cocina. Apenas abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, sintió el aroma de comida siendo preparada. Se dejó llevar por ella. Olía a arroz y especias y verduras salteadas y pollo. Se encontraba tan embelesado en aquella deliciosa mezcla de olores, que casi pasa por alto que su madre seguía en casa, cocinando. Normalmente, salía de casa unos veinte minutos antes de que la alarma de Keiji lo despertara.

De seguro esa vez le habían notificado que podía llegar más tarde y por eso estaba preparando su almuerzo con semejante calma.

— ¿Mamá?

La mujer se volteó y encontró a su único hijo en el marco de la puerta. Le sonrió por unos segundos antes de seguir revolviendo las verduras en un wok y freír lo que, por el aroma que desprendía, el joven estaba seguro de que era pollo.

— Buen día, hijo ¿Cómo amaneciste?

El chico entró a la cocina y se encargó de abrir las ventanas que daban al patio. Por mucho que amara el olor de la comida de su madre, era necesario ventilar o toda la casa, y peor aún, las ropas de ambos, quedarían olor a fritura. Y aquello no era muy agradable para Keiji, quien gustaba de lucir presentable en todos los aspectos posibles.

— Bien, gracias —tomó el hervidor y preparó té para ambos— ¿Tú?

Su madre tomó su tiempo en responder. Apagó los quemadores y comenzó a ordenar el bento de su hijo y el suyo. Vivían solos, pero sabía que cuando se trataba de Keiji, este podía ser muy glotón. Por lo mismo, había comprado un contenedor para él, más grande que los habituales. Colocó la mitad de las verduras en el mayor compartimiento, y otra mitad de arroz a un lado. Luego, posicionó pequeños trozos de pollo alrededor. Hizo lo mismo en ambos bento y los envolvió. El pañuelo azul y tartán para Keiji. El pañuelo rojo con puntos blancos para ella. El bento de su hijo era casi el doble del suyo. Rió para sí misma y caminó hasta el estudiante, sosteniendo aquel nudo.

— ¿Mamá? —volvió a llamar el chico de los rizos al no obtener respuesta.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Keiji —se encorvó hasta igualar la altura del menor, quien se encontraba sentado, disfrutando de su té y tostadas. Lo rodeó con los brazos— Espero tengas un muy buen día... —colocó el contenedor envuelto en tela— Y que disfrutes de tu almuerzo.

Se quedó perplejo por unos instantes, pero su madre consiguió lo que quería: que su serio hijo único le regalara una sonrisa. Aquello era el mejor agradecimiento a su labor como madre.

— Muchas gracias. Estoy seguro que está delicioso —dijo y volvió a tomar su té. La mujer se había sentado en el lado siguiente de la mesa para acompañarle en el desayuno.

— Pobre de ti que no te guste, eh —le pellizcó la nariz.

El estudiante hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero volvió a reír tan pronto su madre se detuvo.

Después de tal comienzo, tenía el presentimiento de que sería un buen día. Y así lo fue.

Recibió varios chocolates de sus compañeras de clases, un libro de parte de su profesor jefe, un abrazo de algunos amigos y hasta una confesión de una chica de primer año a quien tuvo que rechazar. Pero al menos esta insistió en que conservara la caja de bombones que le había hecho. Akaashi no replicó al respecto, claramente. Y, como broche de oro, comió el exquisito y contundente almuerzo que su madre le había preparado.

Sin embargo, había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, y era que ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo se había acordado de su cumpleaños. No los culpaba del todo. Al ser el único de segundo año, sólo convivían en lo que respectaba al club de voleibol, y uno que otro almuerzo. Por supuesto que no sólo hablaban de bloqueos, pases y pelotas Mikasa. Pero, al no compartir durante las clases y recreos como sí lo hacía con sus otros compañeros de segundo, tal vez lo pasaron por alto.

Aunque hace dos semanas, Sarukui le había preguntado qué signo era. Akaashi respondió que era Sagitario, a lo que el número número tres indicó, que entonces su cumpleaños estaba cerca. Keiji asintió y respondió que era el cinco del siguiente mes. Al menos Yamato debería haberse acordado.

Pero nadie lo hizo, y el entrenamiento fue tan normal como siempre.

Cuando ya todos se habían retirado, Tatsuki llamó a Keiji por un momento, pidiéndole si podía acompañarlo a la sala donde guardaban los implementos deportivos. El chico aceptó, con algo de curiosidad. Pero no dudó demasiado, pues Washio era incluso más serio que él. No debía ser nada muy disparatado.

Las luces del cuarto se encontraban apagadas y el chico de los rizos morenos pudo escuchar un par de murmullos. El corazón se le congeló y hasta sintió miedo. Pero al encenderse las luces y escuchar un enorme "¡SORPRESA!" de parte de todos sus compañeros de equipo... Vale, volvió a quedar de piedra, pero de asombro.

Konoha, Sarukui, Onaga, Komi, Bokuto, Yukie y Kaori. Finalmente, Washio, quien se acomodó a un lado de los demás. Todos, y cada uno de ellos llevaba gorros de cartón color blanco, con un pequeño cuadrado negro en la base. Los globos pegados de a tres en las paredes, con el mismo color y dibujo. Finalmente, la mesa, con una bandeja con más onigiris que los que Keiji había tenido frente suyo en toda la vida.

— Bokuto quería que hiciéramos un pastel gigante de onigiris, pero hubiese sido un poco difícil esconderlo —dijo Konoha, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa, mientras le daba una mirada al capitán.

— ¡Era una idea fabulosa! —se excusó.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Akaashi-san.

La menor de las mánagers se acercó al cumpleañero y le colocó un gorro idéntico al que todos llevaban. Además de entregarle una servilleta para que pudiera comenzar a comer las bolas de arroz y demás botanas, sin ensuciarse.

— Muchísimas gracias, Suzumeda-chan.

— "Kaori" está bien... —desvió la mirada con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Yukie le puso una mano en el hombro y la acercó un poco a ella.

— Tal vez deberías llamar a Akaashi tu senpai.

El rostro de la chica estalló en rojo. Pero antes de que pudiera disculparse con el de segundo, Bokuto replicó desde su lugar.

— ¡AKAASHI! ¡Tú deberías llamarme senpai!

Keiji ocultó la risa con el borde de su mano.

— Tendría que llamar a casi todos los presentes mis senpai, en dicho caso. Y creo que dejaría de ser especial.

El capitán lo consideró, llevándose la mano al mentón.

— Oh, tienes razón ¡Akaashi, eres tan listo! ¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa?

Dio un vistazo a la mesa, rebosante en chucherías de todo tipo. Onigiris, galletas, soda, caramelos, trozos de bizcocho y brochetas de fruta. Tal parecía que Fukurodani no sólo se caracterizaba por la fuerza de los remates de Bokuto y la energía de sus jugadores. También eran muy unidos. Keiji sintió que no podía haber ido a dar a un mejor lugar.

Allí era donde pertenecía.

— Este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido —dijo con un onigiri a medio comer en la izquierda, mientras otro entero le esperaba en la derecha.

Los jóvenes sabían que debían comenzar a comer pronto, o entre Bokuto, Akaashi y Yukie, sería cuestión de segundos para hacer desaparecer todo.


	3. Angst

**Día 3 - Angst**

* * *

Advertencia: Mención de autolesión, pensamientos suicidas y desórdenes alimenticios. Si alguno de estos temas son sensibles para ustedes, preferiría que no continuaran. Les quiero a salvo como lectores, más que cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

 _"Déjalo, Keiji"_

La voz no es clara. Se escucha apenas y con distorsión. Como si no se tratara de una única voz, sino de tres, ocho, diez, cientos y miles. Se trata de más de una frase, punzante y cortante como la misma hoja que sembró aquella roja cosecha en una de sus piernas. El camino, arado con rabia, con el mismo ímpetu y cólera con el que un tornado arrasa con praderas y campos y todo a su paso.

Porque no era suficiente. No era suficiente castigo para redimir la culpa y el asco y la vergüenza y las ganas de tener una cremallera en la espalda y así poder abandonar su piel. Su carne y todo el peso que cargaba ahora mismo en el estómago.

Miró el plato vacío.

 _"No, Keiji. No puedes. No debes quedarte con eso ahí"_

"Keiji, tu madre. Está preocupada"

 _"Nada nuevo. Desde que supo que estaba embarazada de ti, que fuiste una carga. La correrían de casa, truncarías sus sueños y así fue"_

Pensó en su madre. De caderas anchas y piernas delgadas como las suyas. De ojos agotados y mirada eternamente melancólica. Nunca la culparía por lo que le ocurría. Ella había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para mantenerlo feliz, y hasta ahora, parecía hacerlo.

Sin embargo, nunca era suficiente. Era como si dentro del moreno hubiese un enorme vacío que nunca iba a poder ser llenado con nada. No recordaba la última vez que se sintió pleno, por más de doce horas. Porque podía reír junto a sus amigos, sus compañeros y hasta su familia. Pero tan pronto se hallaba solo, la sensación, esa horrible sensación de desesperación y deseos de llorar hasta dormir, volvían.

A veces creía que era porque callaba demasiado.

Callaba sus alegrías. Callaba sus llantos. Callaba el ruido cada vez que se encerraba en el baño de rodillas ante otro tornado que se llevaba un cuarto de lo que le hacía sentir ahogado. La comida era sólo un cuarto de lo que lo ahogaba. No era sólo la comida sin digerir. Eran lágrimas y saliva y mocos y ganas de gritar y llorar, y finalmente, comida.

Todo, yéndose de forma ficticia. Porque la sensación no era arrastrada por el agua.

Seguía mirando el plato vacío. Su pierna derecha ardía y picaba, pero si tocaba, volvería a abrirla.

 _"Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo"_

— Basta.

Se puso de pie. Temblaba como si se congelara bajo la lluvia y no llevara abrigo ni paraguas.

 _"Uno más, Keiji ¿sí? Te juro que cuando estés en los sesenta y siete, nos detendremos"_

— No.

 _"Anda. Siempre quisiste que tu mandíbula se viera más afilada"_

Apretó los ojos. La gente ya se lo había dicho. Pero la voz, aquella maldita voz parecía vivir con un desfase que no le permitía darse cuenta de lo que los otros sí... Una de las partes, debía estar mintiéndole.

Entonces Akaashi lo comprendió. La voz nunca lo iba a dejar ganar.

 _"Estás dejando que el tiempo pase. Mientras más esperes, más te costará botarlo"_

— ¡CÁLLATE!

Tomó el plato vacío, sólo adornado con restos ya secos de aderezos, y lo lanzó hacía la pared cerámica de la cocina. Explotó en cientos de pedazos.

Puta mierda, metida en su cabeza como una maldita garrapata. No había forma de sacarla del todo. Y ahí estaba él de nuevo, hecho un ovillo contra una de las patas de la mesa del comedor. Pero esta vez, Keiji se permitió gritar. Gritó y gritó y pataleó y golpeó el suelo con sus puños hasta que se lo quitó de encima. Hasta que ya no sintió nada. Nada bueno, nada malo.

La estática horrible en su cabeza se detuvo.

Y la voz también.

Al menos, por esa noche, podría irse a dormir. No tranquilo, no sin culpas, pero, al menos, sin la voz martillándole los sesos como normalmente lo haría.

 _"Cobarde"_

O tal vez, creyó mal.


	4. Cambio de edad

**Día 4 - Cambio de edad**

* * *

Los dedos de Keiji eran largos y tan blancos como los mismos huesos que bajo su piel se escondían. Solían estar llenos de rasguños y una que otra venda por lo poco diestro que era a la hora de prepararse comida. Cada vez que picaba verduras, o se pelaba una manzana, pasaba a llevar un poco su pálida piel. Aunque no era la única razón.

Tenía la costumbre de jugar con sus dedos cuando se encontraba nervioso o incómodo o hasta aburrido. Acariciaba el espacio que se formaba entre cada falange, haciéndose cosquillas. Rodeaba sus pulgares entre sí, dándoles el aspecto de dos piezas en una máquina que jamás hacían contacto entre sí, a pesar de lo rápido que se movían. Otras, tiraba de los padastros que quedaban en la orilla de sus uñas, dejando una minúscula grieta de sangre que se atascaba en dicho lugar y después de un par de minutos, dejaba de emerger más.

Keiji escondía sus uñas, sus dedos, sus manos cuando venía la cuidadora del hogar de niños. Porque sabía que la mujer odiaba, detestaba que los niños tuvieran sus manos sucias e impresentables. Las manos del chico siempre estaban limpias, pero sus uñas mordidas y dedos llenos de heridas, no ayudaban a hacerlas lucir mejor.

— Muéstramelas.

El chico se negó. Ocultó sus manos tras la espalda y agachó la cabeza, esperando recibir un escarmiento en dicha zona en vez de en sus manos. Dedos sólo tenía diez, cabellos, cientos de miles.

— Keiji Akaashi —sacó una vara de madera, el niño sabía qué era lo que seguía— Muéstrame tus manos.

A veces deseaba que sus manos fueran desmontables, como las prótesis de los niños que habían sufrido un amputación por quemaduras. Prefería eso, a seguir sintiendo el dolor de la implacable ira de aquella mujer sobre sus dedos quebradizos.

Estiró las manos, temblando e incapaz de mirar a su verdugo a los ojos. Le tenía terror. La mujer de rostro severo examinó unos segundos las manos del chico. Las tomó, las volteó y no contenta con ello, prolongó el martirio de Keiji.

— ¿Qué te he dicho de comerte las uñas?

— Que debo dejar de hacerlo —respondió casi en un susurro.

Keiji jugueteaba con sus dedos y manos porque era la única forma que tenía de calmar el dolor que dejaba la vara de madera contra ellos.

Comía sus uñas porque su vida se consumía en esperar que ningún maestro se percatara de que había descuidado sus manos de nuevo, y lo delatara.

Las escondía, porque sabía que lucían mal, aún cuando no fuera completamente su culpa.

Y todo era un círculo vicioso.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó mientras sus manos, extendidas, eran azotadas por la superficie dura y rasposa de aquel instrumento de castigo— Duele...

Volvió a guardar sus maltratadas manos para sí mismo. La mujer guardó la vara.

— Y te va a seguir doliendo hasta que no aprendas que con esos horribles dedos tuyos jamás nadie te querrá ver tocando el piano.

Akaashi no entendía la relación. Era muy joven para ello, para comprender que en el mundo adulto todo es apariencias y sonrisas falsas y amigos por conveniencia y pagar por la entretención.

Le tomó tiempo aprenderlo, pero para cuando ya era un profesional, había optado por siempre usar guantes.

Las magulladuras, púrpuras y verdes y azules y rosadas, como auroras boreales, habían desaparecido hace años. Pero jamás la costumbre de ocultar sus manos ante terceros, ya fuera detrás de su espalda, o envolviéndose una a la otra en jugueteos constantes. Todo en un inútil intento de protegerlas de golpes que no fueran de juegos.

¿Qué pasaría si también pensaban que sus manos eran horribles para ser las de un pianista?


	5. AU

**Día 5 - AU**

* * *

Un pequeño y humilde glosario antes de comenzar:

Ama: mujeres buceadoras que pescaban y recolectaban mariscos y crustáceos. Solían bucear sólo con una especie de calzón y, a veces, gafas. Corresponde a una labor antiquísima que en la actualidad está casi desapareciendo.

Hakama: pantalones muy anchos y con pliegues. Solían ser usados por los samurái, pero luego se masificó su uso tanto en hombres, como mujeres.

Haori: chaqueta que a diferencia del yukata, se usa abierto o cerrado tan sólo con una cuerda.

Pez rape: un pez que vive en el fondo de océano y que se caracteriza por tener una especie de señuelo que atrae a peces más pequeños. Sí, es el pez horrible que sale en "Buscando a Nemo".

Suruga: una bahía donde se encuentra uno de los puntos más profundos a nivel marítimo en Japón.

Tabi: calcetines hechos para usar con sandalias. Poseen una separación para el pulgar y el resto de los dedos de los pies.

* * *

Abrir los ojos no hace mucha diferencia cuando todo lo que te rodea es oscuridad. No aquella oscuridad en la que puedes ampararte por la luz del sol reflejada en la luna. Tampoco la oscuridad momentánea, a la cual puedes poner freno encendiendo una cerilla.

Se trataba de una oscuridad total, fría y húmeda. Esta le rodeaba por completo y no había forma de escapar de ella. Porque Akaashi, había ido a dar a más de 2500 metros bajo el océano. Para la fecha, había olvidado cuánto tiempo llevaba en las profundidades de la Bahía de Suruga, chocando con criaturas a su alrededor que, muchas veces por tacto, descubría lo espeluznantes que eran. Pero para entonces, ya se había acostumbrado.

Cómo había llegado ahí, era algo que recordaba todos los días de su vida. Se había enamorado del mar, y necesitaba descubrir todos sus secretos. Ya no era suficiente con los libros de la biblioteca, ni con las historias de los pescadores que describían los enormes monstruos que escondía el fondo marino. Es más, esas mismas historias, dibujos y leyendas, lo habían impulsado a no descansar hasta sentir que había dominado todo, absolutamente todo lo que concerniera al océano y sus secretos.

La ambición de un joven Akaashi, se veía interferida por su necesidad de respirar. En una época en que ni las ropas ni los implementos existentes eran los adecuados para zambullirse en los ríos y mares a profundidad, cualquiera se habría conformado con investigar en las orillas, roqueríos y demás zonas seguras de la playa. Pero aquello no era suficiente, pues había un mundo de misterios allá abajo, esperando ser descubierto. Akaashi quería llegar más allá de donde los pescadores en sus botes y las mujeres ama, con sus cuerpos bronceados y desnudos, habían llegado.

Un día, casi resignándose a su patética y restringida condición humana, una anciana llegó a él. La mujer tenía apariencia bonachona, luciendo regocijada ante la devoción con la que el joven moreno revisaba su cuaderno de apuntes, repleto de bosquejos de animales y datos duros y leyendas y muchas más notas al pie al de página escritos con una caligrafía casi indescifrable, como si el ritmo del mundo exterior, o el de sus mismas ideas, fuera mucho más veloz que el de sus dedos deslizándose en las hojas.

Por alguna razón, el chico se veía frustrado. La anciana se acercó, apenas levantando los pies del suelo con movimientos perezosos y lentos. Tenía ambas manos detrás de su espalda y una sonrisa curiosa en el arrugado semblante.

— ¿Le gusta el mar, joven?

Al escuchar esa voz desconocida, Akaashi dio un respingo. Creía que estaba solo. Se giró por completo, sin quitar las manos de sus rodillas. La anciana era verdaderamente pequeña, existiendo una mínima diferencia entre la altura de esta y la de Keiji encontrándose sentado sobre la arena.

— "Gustar" es una palabra que se queda corta —sonrió como un enamorado al hablar de su musa. Dirigió la vista al horizonte, teniendo que doblar su cuello— Vengo todos los días acá con la esperanza de que algún nuevo secreto me sea revelado.

Las piernas de Keiji estaban adornadas por cientos de miles de granos de arena que se habían adherido a su piel y vellos debido a la sal y humedad. Sus ropas también estaban húmedas. Había vuelto a la superficie hace unos veinte minutos luego de haberse zambullido en el mar. Sus rizos se veían tiesos y los ojos se le habían irritado. Incomodidades mínimas para un chico enamorado de aquella enorme masa líquida y todo lo que en ella podría habitar.

— ¿Secreto? —repitió la anciana.

— Sí —regresó los ojos a la mujer— Me encantaría descubrir que hay en el fondo del mar... —hizo una pausa, hojeando sus apuntes y después suspirando— Pero supongo que debería resignarme. No estoy hecho para ello. Ni yo, ni los humanos en general.

Una breve pausa fue lo que la recién llegada le otorgó al chico en señal de respeto. Se notaba a leguas cuánto le apasionaba el tema.

— Tal vez es porque hay secretos que los humanos no están listos para descubrir —se acercó un poco más y puso una mano en el hombro del joven.

Otro suspiro abandonó los labios del chico de cabello azabache. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de regreso al mar. La anciana le siguió.

— Quisiera ser quién los encuentre. Quisiera llegar al fondo del mar y conocer todo lo que los libros no han podido develar. Todo lo que los pescadores en sus botes y las ama con sus manos no han podido atrapar.

Keiji seguía avanzando hacia el mar, con la anciana a pocos pasos detrás suyo. El agua ya había vuelto a mojar sus pies. Estaba fría y el viento soplaba, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a las sensaciones que le embargaban en ese momento, que sólo se dedicaba a disfrutarlas. Tal vez, algún día, podría reencarnar como un pez, un cangrejo o una medusa bioluminiscente. La palidez casi enfermiza de sus pies, en contacto con la marea, los hacia ver casi traslúcidos.

— Es oscuro allá abajo, querido —advirtió, dejando que el borde de su falda se empapara del salado líquido.

El hakama de Akaashi también había comenzado a oscurecerse en los talones, subiendo y subiendo la humedad en sus piernas. Hasta que el agua le llegó a las rodillas, luego a la cintura. Entonces, se detuvo. La anciana se había quedado atrás porque el agua ya le había llegado a las costillas. Avergonzado, Keiji pretendía retroceder.

— Joven, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

La anciana parecía no inmutarse en lo absoluto por el frío del agua. No temblaba. Era como si, a los ojos del azabache, estuviera totalmente familiarizada con el mar.

— Keiji... Keiji Akaashi.

— Keiji-kun, ¿de verdad quieres conocer el fondo del mar?

Normalmente, habría contestado sin titubeos. Pero una sensación de sospecha había comenzado a crecer dentro de él. Los dientes de la anciana asomaban y lucían más puntiagudos de lo normal. "Una bruja", pensó Keiji. Era lo más factible ante la extraña apariencia de la mujer. Los ojos del chico se iluminaron ante un brillo que emergía de un mechón de cabello, extrañamente erguido en la cabeza contraria. La mujer volvió a acercarse, quedando frente al chico, quien le seguía con la mirada, hipnotizado.

— Más que nada en el mundo.

— ¿Aún cuando no estás preparado para ello?

El joven asintió, lerdo, embobado en una luz que ahora se había transformado en la punta de una especie de antena.

— ¿Aún cuando no puedas regresar al mundo exterior?

Una vez más, asintió. La anciana asumió que había sido lo suficientemente precavida. El chico ya había tomado su decisión. Comenzó a abandonar su forma humana, transformándose poco a poco en enorme y horrible pez rape.

Y, para cuando Akaashi se dio cuenta, era demasiado tarde. La luz del señuelo sobre la espeluznante cabeza de la criatura abisal había sido reemplazada por el oscuro y nauseabundo interior del pez. El agua comenzó a llenar el sitio donde se encontraba, colándose por los largos, torcidos y puntiagudos dientes de su cazador.

— ¡Déjame salir!

Con las manos aferradas a los dientes, como si se trataran de los barrotes de una celda, suplicó por la misericordia del animal. Este rió, haciendo vibrar el viscoso y blando suelo sobre el cual se encontraba.

— Tranquilo, Keiji. Ya casi llegamos.

El agua colmó el interior de la boca del pez rape, y Akaashi, instintivamente, aguantó la respiración. Llenó sus pulmones de aquel pestilente oxígeno restante y observó como las fauces del monstruoso animal comenzaban a abrirse, dando paso a la luz que desde que fue engullido, le había sido privada. Nadó hacia la luz y consiguió quedar en el exterior, pero la manga de su haori quedó atravesada por uno de los dientes del enorme pez. Como pudo, se despojó de dicha prenda, exponiendo su pecho de nácar. Aún conservaba una de sus sandalias de madera y calcetines tabi, así como también el pantalón hakama.

Cuando se libró de la captura, se encontró cara a cara con al menos cinco peces más del mismo tipo, alumbrando la fosa de la Bahía Suruga con sus anzuelos luminiscentes. El poco aire que aún contenía en sus mejillas, por poco se le escapa, pero alcanzó a cubrir su boca para impedir que aquello sucediera. Reconoció al pez que lo había traído hasta aquel lugar y juntó sus manos para rogar su salvación.

No obstante, las demás criaturas abisales se acercaban más y más, dispuestos a pelear por tragarse al joven de un sólo bocado, tal como el que se había hecho pasar por una anciana anteriormente. Desesperado, Keiji gritó. Las burbujas salieron de su boca y con ellas todo el oxígeno restante. Con las manos unidas, suplicantes, se acercó a su cazador.

— ¡Por favor, te lo ruego! ¡Déjame vivir! ¡Haré lo que sea!

Las fosas nasales de Akaashi se empezaron a llenar del líquido salino, haciendo que el joven empezara a desesperarse ante la sensación de ahogo y mareo. Todo mezclándose y significando nada más que el fin de su vida y todas las ambiciones que lo habían hecho caer en la trampa.

El pez lo pensó y tardó lo suficiente para que Akaashi se desmayara y su cuerpo comenzara a descender aún más. Los demás peces miraban al más grande de ellos con recelo. Se trataba de un simple humano que había traído engañado. Eso era lo que hacían para alimentarse: engañar a la presa. No había nada nuevo, más allá que la presa, esta vez, era mucho más grande que de costumbre.

A pesar de las miradas furiosas de los de su misma especie, el enorme pez subió al chico a su lomo, cargándolo hasta que poco a poco, Keiji volvió a abrir los ojos. El ahogo se había ido, pero sus vísceras se sentían tan mojadas como su piel. Además, había algo que cosquilleaba bajo su torso.

Abrió los ojos y se vio sobre el mismo pez que anteriormente lo había capturado. Este lo había salvado de ser comido ¿Cómo? No tenía la más mínima idea, así como tampoco lograba entender cómo es que podía respirar bajo el agua.

Ya lejos de cualquier amenaza, el animal habló.

— Ya despertaste.

— Me salvaste...

— Y tú nos dejaste sin cena.

Akaashi dudó en responder por un momento, pero de todos modos terminó haciéndolo.

— ¿Lo siento?

— También lo siento, pero por ti, niño.

Nunca le había gustado que los demás le llamaran de tal forma. Se le hacía un abuso innecesario de parte de sus mayores. Pero, después de que dicha criatura le hubiese perdonado la vida, no iba a recriminar algo tan nimio.

— Revisa tu cuello.

El joven obedeció de inmediato, descubriendo que desde cada uno de los costados, se abrían y cerraban una corrida de hendiduras a medida que respiraba.

— ¿Son...?

— Necesitas branquias si quieres vivir aquí debajo.

— Nunca dije que quería...

— Es el precio a pagar, Keiji-kun.

De pronto, fragmentos de recuerdos recientes llegaron a la cabeza del azabache. La voz de la anciana preguntándole si estaba seguro, distorsionándose. Luego, la cara y el cuerpo de la mujer, volviéndose en un horrible pez rape que lo engulló y arrastró hasta el fondo del océano.

No podía mentirse. El sólo pensar que nunca podría regresar a la superficie, le angustiaba. Vivir en el mar implicaba tener que aprender a vivir de nuevo. Aprender a cazar, alimentarse y protegerse de otros depredadores. Al menos, podía estar seguro de que los peces rape no volverían a tentarlo con sus señuelos. No caería en la misma trampa dos veces.

Aunque, ahora tenía toda la libertad del mundo para conocer el mundo marino. Sus fosas, arrecifes, crustáceos, algas y demás criaturas que ahora mismo se movían a su alrededor.

— Podrías haberme avisado para traer una linterna como la tuya.

— Te presentaré el barrio... Siempre y cuando me ayudes a atrapar comida.

Parecía un trato justo. Keiji decidió zanjar los límites desde un principio, por cierto.

— Siempre y cuando no atrapes a otro humano vivo.

— Hecho.

El pez rape había llevado a Akaashi consigo porque habían cosas que el ser humano no estaba preparado para conocer. El moreno lo comprobó con sus propios ojos, ahora, incapaces de irritarse con la sal. No sólo conoció cientos y cientos de especies nuevas, sino también, nadó junto a ellas. A veces, descansaba en el lomo blando de alguna medusa. Otras, se aferraba de la cola de un tiburón duende para dar un recorrido más rápido. Siempre acompañado de su poco agraciado ex captor.

Para esas alturas, Keiji había visto tanta fauna espeluznante y dignas de una película de terror, que hasta les había tomado cariño. Además, no sería mal hablado de todo lo que le rodeaba cuando, estaba seguro, había un montón de personas que darían lo que fuera por estar en su lugar.

Como, por ejemplo, no volver a pisar tierra firme nunca más. Porque, después de todo, cuando eres un amante del océano, lo único que deseas es anatomía lo suficientemente adecuada como para moverte con toda la libertad del mundo en el mar. Y Akaashi no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad que se le había dado.

El precio a pagar, con el tiempo se dio cuenta, también era no compartir sus descubrimientos con otro humano. Aquello no le molestó en lo absoluto... Después de todo, siempre había sido receloso con sus propios apuntes. Los mismos que habían quedado en la superficie y que ahora consideraba un chiste en comparación a lo que a diario observaba con la ayuda de la luz emitida por medusas, peces y demás vida submarina.


	6. Shipping

**Día 6 - Shipping**

* * *

Keiji nunca había presentado problemas en ninguna asignatura en específico. Tenía compañeros que eran pésimos en matemáticas, mientras otros eran incapaces de comprender una novela y hacer luego un precario análisis al respecto.

Por su parte, y desde que tenía memoria, era muy equilibrado en todas las materias. Claramente, habían unas que disfrutaba más que otras, no sólo por sus propios intereses, sino también por la cantidad de horas de estudio que debía dedicar a aquellas que se le hacían un tanto más complejas.

Inglés era una de ellas.

Antes de cambiarse a su actual preparatoria, dicha asignatura era impartida por una maestra bastante mediocre. Todo lo que hacían era repetir las palabras y oraciones que el disco en la radio portátil indicaba. Además de crear una que otra frase en el cuaderno utilizando el vocabulario sugerido. Por lo que, al llegar a primero de preparatoria, Keiji sintió temor. Su nueva maestra era el otro polo: _jodidamente exigente_. La mujer entraba a la sala y salía de ella hablando en inglés, asumiendo que todos poseían las mismas bases del idioma.

Por suerte para Keiji -y pésima suerte para la maestra-, esta tuvo un accidente de tránsito en donde se fracturó la tibia. Sucedió justo el día en que su clase tendría el primer examen del año y por el que el estudiante se había estado quemando las pestañas al menos durante cinco días seguidos. La noticia llegó con rapidez a los alumnos, dado que la clase de inglés acontecía a primera hora de la mañana.

Entró el director a la sala de clases, llevándose la atención de un montón de jóvenes que ante la repentina sorpresa, se ubicaron tras sus pupitres de inmediato. El director no era alguien a quien vieran a menudo alrededor de la escuela, pero tenía fama de ser severo con quienes tuvieran la desdicha de ser enviados a su oficina. Por lo que los alumnos no lo pensaron dos veces, y mostraron el debido respeto que debían a una autoridad como la suya.

— Buenos días, jóvenes —el saludo del hombre de bigote trajo consigo un eco de parte de los estudiantes— Lamento informarles que la Señorita Kano no podrá asistir a la clase de hoy... —se quitó las gafas y las limpió con un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta— Ni tampoco durante lo que dure su licencia.

Un cuchicheo curioso y preocupado emergió del salón de clases. Antes de que el director finalizara la oración, todos celebraban, pero ahora sentían temor. Ni siquiera el mismo director parecía tener seguridad de cuántos días, semanas o incluso meses podía durar la ausencia de la docente. Para calmar las aguas, explicó a los jóvenes lo sucedido. La Señorita Kano se encontraba bien, dentro de todo. Además de la fractura, había tenido unos cuantos rasguños, pero además de eso, sólo un gran susto.

El ambiente pareció menos tenso entonces, preparando así a los estudiantes a recibir la siguiente noticia del día. Keiji y otros cuántos compañeros, observaron una sombra moverse afuera de la puerta.

— Como no podemos desperdiciar el tiempo que disponen para aprender, hemos conseguido un profesor suplente.

El hombre que estaba ad portas de las sesenta décadas, se dirigió a la puerta donde aquella inquieta sombra se movía. La abrió y de ella emergió un joven mucho más alto que el director, y, por supuesto, que el resto de los presentes. Keiji calculó que era, fácil, más de metro ochenta.

De cabellos rebeldes y tan negros como la noche. Con ojos avellanados y felinos, al igual que su sonrisa, juguetona y torcida. Venía vestido formalmente, al igual que cualquier otro maestro: pantalones de tela un poco más ajustados de lo habitual, camisa y corbata. Además, llevaba unos zapatos negros que hacían un _"clack, clack"_ que ponía a latir el corazón de Akaashi a toda velocidad, cada vez que los sentía acercarse a su pupitre.

El reemplazante entró con una mochila en la espalda y una carpeta y un par de libros bajo el brazo. A simple vista, podría confundirse con un universitario.

— Preséntate, hijo.

— Buen día, chicos —saludó moviendo la mano desde su lugar y sonrió— Mi nombre es Tetsuro Kuro y seré su _profe_ de inglés mientras la Señorita Kano se encuentra ausente.

Tan pronto como el de flequillo terminó de presentarse, el director se acercó a su oído para susurrarle que no debía llamarse "profe", sino "profesor" o "maestro". El nuevo docente se llevó una mano a la frente, avergonzado por haberla jodido tan pronto ingresó al establecimiento. Los estudiantes reían en sus puestos ante los gestos y palabras del otro adulto.

— ¡Lo siento! Entonces... Pueden llamarme Kuroo-san o Kuroo-sensei —miró al director en búsqueda de su aprobación. Recibió un asentimiento y entonces supo que iba bien encaminado— De cualquier modo está bien ¿Les parece si comenzamos la clase?

Todos comenzaron a sentarse a su alrededor. Para entonces, el mayor de los presentes se había retirado del salón, confiando en que aquel nuevo y joven docente, podría lidiar con aquellos adolescentes.

Habiéndose asegurado de que el director había desaparecido del radio, Tetsurou dejó sus herramientas de trabajo en el escritorio y se sentó en la esquina de este. Keiji no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. El nuevo maestro se había arremangado la camisa, así como también, desabrochado el primer botón de la misma. Desajustó un poco su corbata y se estiró con un brazo en alto y el otro tomando al contrario. La expresión de satisfacción luego de aquello, era como la de un gato disfrutando de su propia pereza.

— Primero que todo, sé que no a todos les gusta el inglés. Es un idioma de difícil pronunciación, así que no se preocupen si no lo captan todo desde el principio. Mi trabajo aquí, es precisamente, poder con el ritmo de todos ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?

El salón enmudeció. Estaban tan acostumbrados a correr con la otra maestra, que el hecho de que el nuevo tuviera una disposición tan distinta, les asombraba. Por su parte, Kuroo también había sido estudiante y también odiaba el inglés. De hecho, se lo comentó a sus nuevos alumnos antes de comenzar, sacando risas a nivel grupal.

La clase avanzó con rapidez. Kuroo indicó a sus estudiantes que la evaluación quedaría para la próxima semana, dado que tenía que ponerse a la corriente de lo que ellos sabían de la unidad y lo que no. Aún quedaban días hasta el lunes siguiente, fecha en la que se recalendarizó el examen, por lo que hizo hincapié en que resolvieran sus dudas con tiempo. Incluso, si no era suficiente el espacio de clases, o eran muy tímidos para preguntar en público, siempre podían ir a la sala de profesores.

Durante toda la semana, e incluso, el mes completo, lo único de lo que se hablaba en los recreos era del nuevo maestro. Las jovencitas hacían círculos entre ellas para hablar de lo guapo que era. Los hombres se sentían un tanto celosos de que el docente se llevara la atención de todas sus compañeras, pero no tenían de qué quejarse además de eso. Kuroo era un muy buen maestro y se encargaba de que todos participaran de clases, incluso quiénes no entendían un cuerno del idioma.

Keiji se sentía solo. Se moría de ganas de comentar con sus compañeras sobre lo guapo que era Kuroo. Pero no era tan fácil siendo hombre. Conocía un par de compañeros que eran homosexuales, pero para él, no era tan fácil como llegar y hablar de algo así con cualquiera. Se sentía demasiado joven aún para identificarse con una etiqueta u otra. Y, a decir verdad, aquello tampoco le quitaba el sueño. Quizás porque, hasta entonces, nadie le había quitado el sueño de la forma en que el nuevo maestro lo hacía.

Así que, desde que Tetsurou había comenzado a hacer la clase de Inglés, duplicó sus esfuerzos. Sin embargo, aún resultaba una materia que le costaba mucho estudiar por su cuenta. Akaashi era demasiado tímido como para pedir ayuda a sus compañeros, por lo que, la última alternativa, era una que lo ponía el doble de nervioso.

— ¡Oh, Akaashi-kun!

El estudiante había golpeado la puerta de la sala de profesores, y casi de forma inmediata, pudo reconocer la voz de su maestro de inglés indicándole que pasara. No había nadie más a esa hora en la oficina, seguramente porque era la hora de almuerzo. Kuroo se encontraba revisando unos exámenes, mientras comía de su _bento_.

— Disculpe que lo moleste —nervioso, le dio una pequeña reverencia por interrumpir su comida.

— ¡No te preocupes! Estaba algo aburrido acá antes de que llegaras ¿Qué necesitas?

Akaashi sintió su rostro sonrojarse luego de que el otro moreno le invitara a tomar asiento a un lado suyo. Venía con su cuaderno y libro de inglés en la mano, por lo que Tetsurou dedujo que la visita era por la misma asignatura que impartía. Hizo su _bento_ a un lado y permitió que Keiji acomodara sus cosas en la larga mesa de la sala.

— ¿Cuál es tu duda?

Sin levantar demasiado la mirada, Keiji buscó una página específica de su texto de inglés. Luego, hizo lo mismo con su cuaderno.

— No entiendo bien el uso de esto —apuntó con su portaminas, primero en el libro y después en su propia libreta.

Kuroo leyó ambas fuentes por un momento y tomó de la mano de su alumno, el lápiz. Akaashi nunca había entendido esa mala costumbre que la mayoría de los maestros tenían de quitar tus útiles escolares como lápices y goma de borrar. Probablemente, ellos tenían los suyos propios. No obstante, esta vez, Akaashi no replicó en su mente. Sólo sintió el roce de la mano contraria, contra la suya, y casi se queda sin aire por un momento.

— ¡Ah! Esto es muy fácil, mira...

Pero Akaashi estaba a cierta distancia del maestro, por lo que este, instintivamente y para que el chico pudiera observar de mejor manera la explicación, corrió su silla más en su sentido.

Fue la primera vez que Keiji tenía tan cerca a su profesor. Trataba de mantener la cabeza fría, pero el olor a su perfume colmó su nariz. Las manos del mayor escribían un punteo de reglas gramaticales, mientras preguntaba a su alumno si las recordaba. Keiji sólo asentía. Había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo y espacio.

— Akaashi-kun —le hizo un gesto con la mano, para que lo mirara a los ojos, o, más bien, devolverlo al planeta. El chico lucía demasiado distraído y nervioso— Si no entiendes, puedo volver a explicarlo. Que no te de pena.

Los ojos del moreno de rizos subieron y se encontraron con la mirada ligeramente preocupada de su docente. Sus ojos brillaban como dos joyas de oro, ocultándose una de ellas bajo el flequillo oblicuo de Kuroo. Finalmente, reparó, en los labios del contrario... Y en un pequeño trozo de zanahoria que había en el borde de su boca.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó cuando notó que el chico le estaba mirando demasiado el rostro.

Keiji negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

— Vale... —dijo no muy convencido, pero volviendo a la explicación— Pon atención, ¿sí? Sé que a tu edad todos andan con la cabeza en las nubes pensando en chicas, series y sus bandas favoritas. Yo también era así, eh —le sonrió, llevando casi de inmediato una mano a su mentón, cambiando su expresión previa, a una pensativa— Aunque creo que no he cambiado mucho en la actualidad desde entonces. Sigo pensando mucho en esas tres cosas ¡Bueno, en fin...!

Le encantaba la forma en que Kuroo daba pequeños guiños de su personalidad y gustos cada vez que podía. Por ello era tan querido por sus alumnos. No sólo era un muy buen docente, que sabía congeniar los contenidos con actividades que resultaran divertidas para sus alumnos, sino que además, se mostraba humano. A menudo les daba uno que otro consejo de vida, o se metía en los chismes y bromas de los mismos estudiantes. Kuroo era un maestro auténtico, y además, una muy buena persona. Y por eso a Keiji le gustaba tanto.

Se iba a la cama por las noches imaginando su sonrisa traviesa y su risa explosiva que resultaba tan contagiosa, que era imposible que toda la sala no estallara en risas cuando el profesor lo hacía. A veces lo dibujaba en sus libretas, como una pequeña cabeza flotante entre sus apuntes y alguna frase memorable que le haya oído en clases.

 _"Mezclar chocolate y salsa barbacoa es una pésima decisión"_

 _"No se confíen, en la universidad también tendrán asignaturas que odien"_

Y, su favorita: _"No importa lo que decidan hacer con sus vidas, siempre y cuando aquello los haga felices. Recuerden que es su vida, lo demás ya sabrán qué hacer o no con la suya"_.

A Keiji se le había hecho costumbre ir, días antes de las evaluaciones y trabajos prácticos, a la sala de profesores para preguntar directamente a Tetsurou sus dudas. Y siempre salía con una sonrisa tonta en los labios que intentaba ocultar con su cuaderno de inglés. Para entonces, disfrutaba que el maestro usara su lápiz y apoyara su brazo sobre sus apuntes. Después de todo, Kuroo olía muy bien, y parte de ese aroma quedaba en sus pertenencias luego de cada visita.

La licencia de la Señorita Kano pareció prolongarse, comenzando un segundo mes con Kuroo como profesor de inglés. Los alumnos ya se habían acostumbrado a su humor ácido y clases en general. Habiendo un poco más de confianza en el ambiente, una chica se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¡Profe!

— ¿Sí? —respondió sin voltearse, pues se encontraba escribiendo en la pizarra.

— ¿Cómo le gustan las chicas?

La pregunta hizo que su marcador cayera al suelo, frente al asombro y risas de sus alumnos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

— Sólo es curiosidad.

De no ser porque tenía un enorme autocontrol, Akaashi se habría puesto a mordisquear su bolígrafo compulsivamente. Sabía las intenciones de su compañera al consultar algo tan privado.

— Chicos, creo que esa no es una pregunta...

— ¡Las rubias son las mejores! —interrumpió un compañero, llevándose el apoyo de varios hombres más en la sala.

— ¡Rubias y de grandes tetas! —otro chico habló, haciendo un gesto con sus manos, imitando el busto femenino.

Kuroo rodó los ojos y resopló divertido por el pensamiento infantil de los chicos de su clase. Sólo pensar que en algún momento él había sido así, le hacía querer arrancarse los cabellos.

— Siéntate, por favor, y no hablen obscenidades. No se aprovechen de lo bien que nos podemos llevar, porque no me conocen enojado —su gesto era serio, al igual que su indicación para que él y los demás estudiantes guardaran silencio y volvieran a sus puestos— Les aseguro que tampoco quieren hacerlo.

En efecto, era primera vez que Keiji lo veía así de ofuscado. La situación parecía haberse salido de control, y ya ni siquiera le importaba la respuesta de Tetsurou. Sin embargo, este último no había terminado.

— Además, todo el mundo sabe que las morenas son más guapas —interrumpió el silencio de la sala y se volteó arreglándose el flequillo— Bonus si sus ojos son claros y tímidas.

Los ánimos de la sala volvieron a encenderse. El murmullo comenzó una vez más y volvió a detonar con la misma alumna que comenzó aquel tumulto.

— ¡Keiji es así!

— ¡OH! —exclamaron todas las mujeres del salón, mientras los hombres dirigían su atención al mencionado.

— ¡Sí, profe! ¡Keiji cumple esas condiciones! —comentó otra estudiante.

— ¡Dios, se verían tan bien juntos!

Mientras las chicas chillaban de la emoción al ver un típico estereotipo de pareja yaoi comenzar a formarse en sus cabezas, Keiji no sabía donde esconderse. Su rostro estaba más encendido que una bengala y Kuroo no sabía cómo detener el caos colectivo que se había armado en tan reducido espacio.

Optó por otro clásico, pero de las demostraciones de enojo de maestros: tomó el grueso texto para docentes y lo azotó contra el escritorio.

— ¡SUFICIENTE! —vociferó de forma grave y el salón quedó como los pasillos en un hospital— Me parece una horrible falta de respeto que usen a su compañero para las ideas que ustedes mismas se crean en la cabeza. No tengo ningún problema con que conversemos de temas externos a la misma asignatura una que otra vez, pero esto es demasiado —se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a moverse por la habitación— Y me parece doblemente grave, que lo hagan con un alumno ejemplar como Akaashi-kun, que además de no matar una mosca, se ha esforzado por subir sus notas. Y lo ha logrado, sólo a punta de esfuerzo y dedicación.

La vergüenza se hizo notar en el rostro, sobre todo, de las alumnas. Kuroo se acercó al grupo que inició el desorden.

— Creo que su compañero merece una disculpa.

— Perdón, Keiji —contestaron las tres al unísono.

El chico no sabía cómo asimilarlo todo. El que sus compañeras, literalmente, lo hayan emparejado con el maestro que le gustaba. Que Kuroo se hubiera enojado tanto por aquello y que, además, lo defendiera. Ni siquiera pareció molestarse porque se metieran en sus asuntos personales. Akaashi asintió, aceptando las disculpas de sus compañeras de clase, tratando de dejar pasar pronto la situación y así, seguir la clase con normalidad. Lo mismo que Tetsurou esperaba.

La clase, en efecto, continuó, pero demasiado tensa. Para el final de ella, Kuroo se despidió de los alumnos y estos también. Pero la expresión del de flequillo fue seria la mayor parte del día.

El miércoles, todos se sorprendieron al ver una figura femenina entrando en el horario de Inglés. Tenía dificultades para moverse, porque venía con una bota ortopédica. La maestra se sorprendió de las caras de confusión de sus alumnos cuando llegó, pero al preguntar qué ocurría, todos guardaron silencio y se hicieron la idea de que Kuroo no volvería a hacerles clases.

Por supuesto, el corazón de Keiji se encontraba devastado. No podía dejar de pensar que el profesor no haya querido regresar a la escuela por la incómoda situación del día lunes. Entonces, sintió culpa. Y lo peor, es que no tenía forma de disculparse con él, ni darle las gracias por haberlo defendido la clase pasada. Ahora, esa clase se había transformado en la última.

Apretó los labios e intentó contener las lágrimas, mientras todo alrededor parecía volver a la normalidad. Una normalidad estéril y aburrida, sin ejemplos divertidos, sin risas, sin análisis de canciones en inglés. Sin Kuroo como maestro.

Al finalizar la jornada de aquel día, Akaashi caminaba casi arrastrando los pies y pateando cualquier piedra que se encontrara a su paso. De pronto, y justo antes de salir de los recintos de la escuela, una voz lo sacó de su amargura.

— Deberías mirar adelante o podrías tropezarte.

Al girar, se topó de frente con Tetsurou, quien ya no vestía formalmente. De hecho, llevaba pantalones rotos en las rodillas y una sudadera con el logo de una banda que no reconoció. Llevaba una carpeta más delgada de lo habitual bajo el brazo y le sonreía. Le sonreía de la misma manera que siempre lo hacía y que hacía a Akaashi tener que aguantar las ganas de suspirar hasta que saliera de la sala de maestros.

— ¿Cómo es...?

— Perdón por lo del lunes.

La reverencia tan súbita del menor, asustó a Kuroo. El chico había quedado como un ángulo recto, escondiendo su rostro ante él. No entendía el porqué de las disculpas, así que le preguntó.

— Por mi culpa se ha incomodado y ya no vendrá más a hacernos clases.

Kuroo seguía sin entender en un principio, por la forma en que Akaashi lo decía, hasta que hizo _click_ en su cabeza. Resopló y pidió a su ex alumno que se enderezara.

— Keiji, eso no fue tu culpa. Fue de tus compañeros, sus comentarios y preguntas impertinentes. De hecho, yo debería pedirte disculpas, por no haber impedido que algo así pasara.

Su nombre siendo por primera vez pronunciado en la voz contraria, se sentía demasiado bien. La mano de Kuroo se posó en el hombro del chico y le apretó un poco, dándole ánimos.

— Me tuve que retirar porque la escuela no admitió más la licencia de la Señorita Kano, así que regresó. Fue todo muy repentino.

— Oh...

— ¿Lo ves?

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Keiji confundido.

— No deberías echarte la culpa por todo. Tienes que tener más confianza en ti mismo, carajo.

El rostro de Keiji se sonrojó una vez más por las palabras duras de su ex profesor.

— De nada sirve que el resto crea en ti, si tú no lo haces. Tuviste dos evaluaciones conmigo, y en ambas te fue excelente porque creíste en ti mismo y en tus capacidades. Claro, también fue bueno pedir ayuda, ¿no? —sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, casi inflando el pecho de orgullo porque él también formó parte de ese notorio avance en el chico.

— Quería darle las gracias por eso también. Por ayudarme fuera de clases...

— Fue un placer. Es una lástima que ya no nos podamos ver, pero quiero que sepas que eres el tipo de persona que triunfa en la vida. Sólo que muchas veces no lo hace al mismo ritmo que todos los demás, o en las mismas cosas. Sé fiel a ti mismo, y nunca dejes que te pisoteen —dijo, y esta vez eran ambas manos las que sacudieron cariñosamente al alumno de los hombros— ¡Eh! ¡Ánimo! Eres un excelente alumno y serás capaz de enormes cosas ¿De acuerdo?

Las manos del más alto abandonaron los hombros de Akaashi, y esto no sabía cómo contener las lágrimas. Así que sólo las dejó salir y las secó a medida que rodaban por su rostro. Ser reconocido y animado de tal forma por alguien como Kuroo, era más de lo que podía pedir.

Se despidieron con un apretón de manos que casi le rompe los dedos al estudiante, pero sabía que no había sido con intención. Sólo que Tetsurou era demasiado efusivo con todo.

En el fondo de su corazón, Keiji sabía que este tipo de personas, no suelen repetirse en la vida, ni, desgraciadamente, vuelven. También sabía que todo lo que sentía en su joven corazón, al cabo de unos meses, sería cuestión del pasado. La admiración por un maestro sería reemplazada por relaciones reales, nuevos ídolos, pasatiempos, etc.

Pero al menos, podía decir que alguien como él había tenido un enorme impacto en su vida. Porque desde que se despidió de Kuroo, jamás volvió a dejar que alguien lo humillara. Si bien, no era partidario de la violencia, sabía cuándo alejarse de una situación, persona o grupo que no lo valoraba de tal forma.

Y Akaashi podía estar deambulando un poco, aún en sus veinte y tantos años, tanteando terreno en distintas áreas e intereses que le llamaban la atención. Pero se encontraba tranquilo, pues sabía que era capaz de triunfar en lo que se propusiera. Así había sido graduándose de la preparatoria y sacando su título universitario. El mundo estaba lleno de desafíos y su vida llena de metas que quería cumplir. No se iba a detener ahí.


	7. BokuAka

**Día 7 - BokuAka**

* * *

Había dejado sus cosas ordenadas la noche anterior. No había dormido mucho, pero de seguro el largo viaje serviría para recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas.

Los días lunes solían ser levemente más ruidosos de lo normal. La gente se movía con prisa, pendientes en cumplir sus propias rutinas y no interferir en las ajenas. Y, hasta hace unos meses, Akaashi hacía lo mismo. Pero no podía seguir mintiéndose. Ni a él, ni a sus padres.

No tenía la intención de entrar a la universidad, mucho menos conseguir un empleo en una oficina donde tendría que llevar camisa, corbata y permitir que su juventud se consumiera en una enorme sala iluminada por luz artificial.

Ese lunes, los rayos del sol entraron en su ventana. De a poco, como cada mañana. Acariciándole el rostro como su ex novio había hecho antes. Antes de graduarse un año atrás y que Keiji sintiera que estaba a la deriva en una relación a la distancia que para ninguno de los dos funcionó. Haber compartido tanto tiempo juntos durante dos años completos, los había hecho acostumbrarse a la presencia del otro. A los saludos matutinos, los almuerzos juntos, las caminatas en compañía mutua y las despedidas, a la espera de verse al día siguiente.

Desde que Bokuto se mudó a Corea, no había dejado de pensar en él y cómo le estaría yendo. Pero por decisión mutua, acordaron sepultar su relación. Keiji ni siquiera había vuelto a abrir sus redes sociales, más allá de un servicio de mensajería por temas laborales y familiares.

Vivieron ambos en Fukuoka toda su vida, y la capital se veía como algo atemorizante. Sobre todo para Bokuto, quién tenía medio a las muchedumbres. Viajar en metro en horario punta siempre fue horrible para él. Akaashi recordaba cómo tomaba su mano. Cómo la apretaba y escondía su cabeza en el espacio entre el hombro y su cuello para calmarse. Akaashi acariciaba la mano contraria con su pulgar y susurraba _"Estoy aquí y no dejaré que nada te pase"_.

No pudo evitar que el mayor persiguiera sus sueños. Siempre había querido jugar en un equipo profesional, por lo que apenas se le presentó dicha oportunidad, Akaashi sabía lo que ello significaba. Pero para Kotaro no fue tan fácil decidirse. Los adultos suelen decirte que el amor joven no dura, que hay más peces en el mar y que debes priorizar otras cosas. Lo que Bokuto siempre se tragó, era lo mucho que quería casarse con Akaashi, que vivieran en un departamento como si fueran los únicos peces en esa pecera y hacer de aquel chico, su prioridad.

Keiji quería dedicarse a la música. Sus padres nunca se lo negaron del todo, pero se preocupaban de su futuro. Así que sugirieron que tuviera un empleo y que dejara la música como un hobbie. Aquello no era suficiente para el moreno. Bokuto lo entendía. Y aunque no lo expresara, sabía que los sueños de ambos, apuntaban hacia distintos destinos.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación, haciendo el único ruido en esa solitaria casa en la que sus dos padres se encontraban trabajando. Le dejó una carta. Se iría a Tokio y escribiría de tanto en tanto. Desde que Bokuto se había ido, no tenía reales motivos para quedarse.

Llevó una pequeña maleta consigo, sólo para la ropa. Y sobre uno de sus hombros, pasaba la correa de la guitarra que Bokuto le regaló en su primer aniversario como novios. Hasta ese día, Akaashi había estado usando una vieja guitarra que pertenecía a un primo, a la que tuvo que cambiar las cuerdas de lo oxidadas que estaban. La nueva guitarra, negra con pequeños detalles en blanco, lucía increíble. Tanto como la cara de su novio a la espera de su reacción. De verdad, hubiese dado lo que fuera por volver a saber de él. Pero se supone que habían más peces en el mar y debía priorizar.

Lloró un poco en el tren, tratando de disimular para no sentir que perdía el control. Aunque desde que Bokuto no estaba, sentía que estaba en un ciclo interminable. Después comprendió que a eso, los adultos le llaman "vida".

Llevó sus ahorros consigo. No era mucho, pero con un poco de caridad, podría sobrevivir unas cuantas noches sin sueldo o limosna fija.

Tan pronto llegó, escribió un mensaje a Kenma, quien sabía de la decisión que el moreno había tomado. El chico no era de los que se metía demasiado en los asuntos ajenos, así que sólo le pidió que tuviera cuidado y le deseó toda la suerte del mundo.

Cuando Keiji pensó que la cadena de mensajes del rubio había finalizado, le llegó uno último que decía _"Siempre puedes regresar a casa"_. Entonces, Akaashi llamó a sus padres. El pitido de marcado sonó dos veces y luego se arrepintió y colgó. Ya no se sentía como antes, y eso que llevaba nada más unas horas en la capital. Decidió sólo enviarles una mensaje, indicándoles que se encontraba bien. Ignoró los que siguieron.

Así que los días siguientes se sentó afuera de un minimarket, cruzando un poco sus piernas y comenzó a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer. No esperaba un milagro. Sabía que no llegaría un productor con un contrato y lo haría unirse a su disquera. Pero por algo se partía.

Los primeros días no fueron gratos. Lloraba porque extrañaba su casa, su cama con sábanas limpias, la comida fresca de su madre, el humor ridículo de su padre, su pequeña colección de libros y discos y las fotos que tenía con Bokuto. Pero estaba tratando de comenzar su camino desde cero. Y eso significaba, no volver a mirar hacia atrás.

Tras haber dormido unas noches en la banca de una plaza que tan pronto amanecía, empezaba a llenarse de vida, decidió buscar techo. Para su suerte, encontró una anciana que le arrendó la ex habitación de su hijo que se encontraba fuera del país. Akaashi aceptó la oferta y prometió ayudarla con los quehaceres si le tenía paciencia con el pago. La anciana también aceptó, con gusto. Dijo que le haría bien vivir con otro joven.

Cuando terminó de ordenar sus pocas cosas en su nueva habitación y cerró la puerta, Akaashi volvió a llorar. Lloró por todo lo que no podía frente a los transeúntes. Porque ya lucía lo suficientemente patético cantando en el suelo, rodeado de colillas de cigarros, como para agregarle más dramatismo a su situación.

Llevaba un mes en Tokio cuando ya se había acostumbrado un poco a la mediana soledad, comer racionadamente y ser corrido de las estaciones de metro y otros lugares donde hubiese guardias que no le permitieran tocar a las afueras de dichos lugares.

Ese día, había alcanzado a escapar a duras penas de dos policías que lo venían persiguiendo, al menos, hacía tres cuadras. Ningún músico callejero solía tener un permiso municipal para tocar, por lo que solían ser multados. Las sumas de dichas multas eran un chiste para la poca molestia que los, en su mayoría jóvenes, causaban en la vía pública. Pero a veces, Keiji atraía demasiado la atención de los transeúntes, dificultando el paso por la vereda.

Cuando recuperó el aliento, se sentó en la misma banca donde hace unas semanas había dormido, arropándose nada más que con su abrigo. Dejó su guitarra a un lado y se encargó de contar las monedas que había conseguido hasta ahora.

— Tokio es un lugar que da miedo —escuchó Keiji decir a alguien a la lejanía, mas, cuando levantó la cabeza de sus monedas, no vio a nadie. Pensó, seriamente, que su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada. No podía ser él. Él se encontraba en Corea, probablemente triunfando en sus sueños, mientras él, apenas podía vivir.

Volvió a contar sus monedas. Iría a cambiarlas a alguna tienda. Ahí siempre necesitaban monedas.

Pero, entonces, lo volvió a oír

— No sabía que te gustaba usar jeans rotos. Aunque te quedan muy bien, vas a la moda.

Ya no le quedaba ninguna duda. Giró su cuerpo en ciento ochenta grados y ahí lo vio.

Parecía que todo el tiempo se había detenido. Incluso cuando dejó su guitarra en la banca y las monedas cayeron de sus manos, parecía que estas lo hacían en cámara lenta. Bokuto esperó a que el chico llegara a sus brazos y entonces lo abrazó con fuerza, elevándolo en el aire.

— Estás más delgado —soltó el mayor, acariciándole la columna vertebral.

— Y tú... —tomó las mejillas contrarias para observarlo con mejor claridad. Bokuto no había cambiado nada. Seguía tan radiante como siempre.

No tenía palabras para describir lo feliz que le hacía volver a verlo, así que simplemente lo besó. Sin consultar, sin esperar un correspondencia. Akaashi atrajo el rostro del más alto y lo besó por todas esas veces en que deseó volver a hacerlo. Volver a sentir sus grandes manos acariciarle las mejillas, apartando las lágrimas cuando ambos sabían que tendrían que separarse definitivamente. Aquel encuentro, suplía y sanaba todas las peripecias que había tenido que sufrir.

— Dios, ¿has estado con más personas? Porque besas increíble.

El moreno soltó una risa ya tranquila y secó sus lágrimas de emoción.

— ¿Insinúas que antes besaba mal?

— No. Sólo que hace tanto que ansiaba esto que se siente como el mejor beso de toda mi vida —estrechó la menuda figura de su ex novio, para luego sostenerlo de los hombros y mirarlo a los ojos— Vengo por ti.

— No jodas.

Akaashi no se la creía, volviendo a llorar.

— Te he estado buscando por todos los medios, pero fue como si te hubieras borrado de la faz de la tierra.

— Sólo de Fukuoka —bromeó y lo volvió a mirar con los ojos aún húmedos.

Se sentaron en la banca para ponerse al día el uno con el otro. Bokuto cambió las monedas de Akaashi y le entregó los correspondientes billetes. Tal parecía, por aquella acción y las cosas que le contó al moreno, que le estaba yendo muy bien.

— Vámonos — insistió tomándolo de las manos y acariciando su cabeza llena de rizos como cada vez que se relajaban en casa— Nunca debí aceptar a que dejáramos de hablar. Pensé en ti todos los días.

— También yo, pero... Está bien sentirse perdido a veces ¿cierto? Al menos, así me he sentido yo desde que llegué a Tokio.

— No siempre debes elegir la opción correcta. A veces es importante equivocarse y aprender de ello.

— Pues, podemos estar de acuerdo en que distanciarnos, fue la peor decisión.

— En cierto modo. Aunque ahora tengo un lugar donde recibirte. Y te prometo, que te ayudaré a perseguir tu sueño también. No importa lo tímido que seas, sé que puedes hacerlo. Ya conquistaste esta parte de la ciudad... Y mi corazón.


End file.
